


Relations

by RobotCryBaby



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Romance to come later, Self-Esteem Issues, romantic relationships, transformers x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotCryBaby/pseuds/RobotCryBaby
Summary: As the only human on the Lost Light surrounded by 20ft robots can make things a little crazy and make you feel very lonely. Slowly, maybe you realize that you're not as alone as you thought.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Rung! Sorry I’m a bit late for our session, got held up with Rodimus.” You smiled at the orange Cybertronian as you took your usual seat across from him.

Being the only human on a ship such as the Lost Light with the responsibility of Human Liaison often took a toll, which is why you now have weekly sessions with the ship’s therapist.

“It’s not a problem at all, Y/N. So, how are things fairing?” He looks at you fondly behind his glasses.

You chuckle. “Well, same insanity as usual. But I finished the request form for to submit to Ultra Magnus. It’ll be a system that can scan nearby systems and harvest simple data on planets and civilizations. It’ll help narrow which planets will be more accepting of Cybteronians and such. I just want to avoid what happened on Tetraxia. I was just wondering if you could possibly read it over?”

“Of course my dear.” You hand him the data pad as he carefully proofreads the submission report. He smiles as he looks back to you. “This is very well put together, extremely concise. I believe Ultra Magnus will be exceptionally pleased.” He beamed at you.

“Really!? Oh that’s such a relief! I really want this to get approved, I think it’ll help everyone on the ship! I mean, I’m still super nervous that it won’t be approved, cause I know I’ll need help from Brainstorm or Nautica to put the system together.” You laughed nervously.

“Hmm, well I can understand, though I’m sure they will be more than willing to help.” Rung folded his servos in his lap. “So, it appears that your work is going well, how about other aspects? Social life? Hobbies?” He smiles softly.

You chuckle awkwardly and shift in your seat. “Uh, well, not really. I mean, it’s kind of difficult to find friends when you’re the only human on a ship full of Cybertronians.”

“You do not wish to pursue any relationships with your fellow crew?” Rung leaned back in his chair, servos still folded in his lap.

“I mean, I’d love to but I just don’t think it’s possible. You’re all so amazing and I’m just some human, there’s no way anyone would want to spend time with me.” You laughed, pointedly not looking at Rung.

“I think some may surprise you. However, I don’t think words alone will be enough to convince you. Perhaps start small, find some common ground with a few bots. Has anyone caught your attention?” He asked kindly.

“Well….I don’t know.” You shifted uncomfortably. Of course a few bots of piqued your interest, but it wasn’t like you could just approach them out of no where.

“You don’t have to worry, Y/N. You will receive no judgement or interference from me should you wish. I’m simply curious if you’ve even thought of who you may want to get to know better.”

You fidgeted with your hands, trying to stall, but Rung only continues to watch you patiently. You sighed and mumbled under your breath.

Rung leaned forward with a soft smile on his face. “I apologize, Y/N I’m an old mech, you could say that louder?”

“Whirl and Swerve….” you shut your eyes, unwilling to meet Rung’s gaze.

Rung hummed softly. “A challenge for sure, but I know that both have talked about you at length. I’m sure it won’t be as impossible as you think.”

Your head whipped up and you looked at him pleadingly. “Really!? You think so? I don’t even know where to start.”

“Well, you’ve talked about your collection of Earth media you brought along. I’m certain Swerve would be delighted if you offered to share a few films.” You smiled, mind spinning to think of a way to approach Swerve. Rung continued. “As for Whirl, may I ask what draws you to him?”

You smiled softly. “Well, he’s extremely tough and strong. But…” a small blush creeped into your cheeks, “I can tell that he’s also very caring to the people important in his life. I know he’s been through a lot but the fact that he’s still fighting is proof how amazing he is. Plus, if you really watch him, when he thinks no one is paying attention, you can see a softer side to him. Like a glimpse into who he really is and not who he thinks he has to be. I don’t know, maybe I’m just looking too hard to projecting or-“

Rung cut you off with a small wave of his hand. A fond smile beamed at you. “I completely understand. I’m very pleased to hear that Whirl not only has someone who cares so much about it, but someone willing to learn more about him.”

Rung stood from his seat and walked over to you, kneeling down in front of you. He wiped a stray tear from your cheek. You were surprised, unaware you were even crying. You looked up at him, his glasses now removed, looking into beautiful glowing blue optics.

“I feel very alone, Rung.” You sniffled.

“I know, my dear. But you have people here to help you and stand beside you. You may feel alone, but you are not. We all care for you.” He smiled sweetly, servo resting softly on your shoulder.

You smiled up at him. “Maybe, sometime, you could show me some of your models?” You asked timidly.

He stared at you, optics wide in surprise with an awestruck expression across his features. A wide smile spread across his intake as he places his glasses back in place.

“My dear, I would love to.”

You smiled at him, absolutely beaming. Perhaps you weren’t alone as you had thought. “Same time next week?”

“Of course.” Rung stood time escort you to the door. “You might want to try to talk to Swerve before the bar opens, I’m sure he will appreciate the company. Whirl, I have no doubt, will make an appearance there later as well.”

“Rung…thank you.” You slipped a hand in his servo and lightly squeezed. He smiled and lightly returned the affection.

“Anytime, my dear.”

You left Rung’s office, on your way to swing by your habsuite to grab the drive with your collection from home excited to share with Swerve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to Swerve's!

It took you longer than you had thought to walk back to your habsuite then make your way to Swerve’s bar; clearly you’d need to find a quicker way of moving about the ship built for mechanical giants. A little winded, you finally reach the doors that are just slightly ajar and peered inside.

Swerve stood near the bar staring off into space with a rag wringing between his servos. You hadn’t had much opportunity to interact with the mech, but from what you knew you were surprised to see him looking so lost.

You knocked gently, trying to gain his attention. “Swerve?”

He squeaked in surprise and spun around to face you, knocking over an empty glass in the process, shards dancing across the floor.

“Y/N! Hi, sorry, we’re not quite open yet!” He fumbled with his words forcing a smile on his face. “Oh frag. Um, be careful there’s glass.” He warned you as you made your way towards the minibot.

“Hey, you okay?” concern spreading across your face.

“Of course! You just startled me is all, don’t usually get people coming around before opening time!” he laughed awkwardly. “What brings you here?”

Swerve seemed awkward and off put by your presence, shifting back and forth on his pedes nervously quickly making you lose your nerve.

“Oh, um, it’s nothing important really.” Why did you think this was ever going to work! Why would Swerve be interested in talking to you? He probably sees so many interesting people every day at the bar, far more interesting than me. God this was so stupid. You glance anxiously back at the door. “Yeah...um, sorry for bothering you.” You turn around to quickly make an exit but Swerve’s voice cuts you off.

“Wait, you aren’t bothering me! I was just...surprised to see you here,” he chuckled softly. “You’ve never come by the bar before, I figured it wasn’t a place you enjoyed hanging out.”

Your cheeks flushed slightly. “Oh, it’s not that. I just try to stay out of everyone’s way and you know I didn’t want to barge in on everyone’s free time so I just made sure to keep to my habsuite, that way I wouldn’t be bothering anyone and besides there’s no human drinks for me here so really I’d just be in the way and-” 

You shut your mouth with an audible click. You tended to ramble when you got anxious or found yourself in unfamiliar situations and you said far more than you meant to. Cringing internally you took a steadying breath before looking back to Swerve.

“Hahaha, anyway that was way too much information that didn’t matter at all.” You rubbed the back of your neck as you tried to hand the drive over to Swerve. “I, um, I heard you like to watch movies and stuff so I thought I’d bring over my collection in case there was any you hadn’t seen yet. You can just hang on to it until whenever, I’ve seen most everything on there anyways.”

Swerve reached forward and gently took the drive from your outstretched hand, a shaky smile stretching across his faceplate. “You’d really share your collection with me?”

Your head snapped up in surprise at the softness of his voice. “Of course, I know you like this sort of stuff and I think you’re kinda cool so...” You smiled timidly. Swerve just continued to stare at you with watery optics, surprised that you would consider him a cool bot.

“Really?” Swerve asked, his chassis was shaking creating an audible clanking. You only nod at him, smile widening slightly at the shine of his optics. You both awkwardly stood with each other, neither sure how to proceed.

“Whenever you get around to watching some, we could um...talk about the movies, if you want to. Don’t feel like you have to, just cause I gave you my drive but not many other bots know Earth stuff and it’d be nice to have someone to talk to about it.” You shuffled your feet as you spoke.

Swerve’s faceplate broke out into the widest smile you had ever seen on the mini-bot, his optics flaring with obvious excitement. “Of course! I’d love to! We actually have movie nights at the bar once in a while, it’s open to anyone! There’s not many who usually show up but now that we have new stuff to watch maybe it’ll bring in more interest!” Swerve was talking a mile-a-minute, animatedly waving his arms. He looked to you, expecting the same sort of excitement but could immediately sense your nervousness and started to backtrack. “B-but don’t feel like you have to, I know you’ve probably got lots of other things to do than sit around and watch movies with me. A-and other bots. The crew, us.” He stumbled over his words.

You chuckle softly at his concern for you. “I wouldn’t be imposing on you? I’d hate to invite myself to hangout.”

Swerve shook his helm furiously. “No, no not intruding! I’d love to hang out with you!” Swerve clamped his servos over his mouth, horror in his optics. “I-I mean, everyone would-”

You cut him off, knowing exactly how he felt. You realized that he was just as scared and insecure about himself as you were. Another commonality you shared. You smiled softly and gently rested a hand on his arm.

“Actually, I had come over here to see if maybe you’d want to hang out with me.” You chuckled. “I have lots of room in my habsuite, if you wanted you could swing by sometime and we could watch a movie or two?”

Swerve visibly calmed down, slowly uncovering his faceplate with his servos. He spoke up in a soft voice, tone almost entirely different than you had heard from him before. “I think I’d really like that, Y/N.” The smile completely genuine and reached his optics.

“Cool.” you sighed, returning his smile.

“Cool.” He giggled back. “Um, it’s a bit before the bar opens and I’ve been trying my hand at creating some human-safe drinks for you, if you want to give them a try?” He asked hopefully.

You excitedly nodded your head, eager to put the awkwardness from before behind you. “Yeah, that sounds awesome!” Swerve bent down offering a servo for you to climb onto and lifted you onto the bar counter. He busied himself behind the bar and brought out a selection of different coloured drinks for you to try.

“Okay, so this one is supposed to be like Lemonade. I saw it on an episode of Fresh Prince and they were selling that stuff like hotcakes!” He slid over an off-yellow coloured drink with a giddy smile on his faceplate.

The drink looked nothing like lemonade but you were happy to try it nonetheless. You hesitantly took a sip through the colourful curly straw. Brilliant flavour of tangerine and mango burst onto your tastebuds, leaving a slight tingle on your tongue as the cool drink slipped down your throat.

“Swerve, that’s amazing!” His smile got impossibly wider. “It’s not much like lemonade, more like a tangy fruit cocktail! How did you make this!?” You bounced on the counter in excitement.

“A magician never reveals his secrets!” He leaned towards you and teasingly poked your side causing you to laugh.

“Can I try another one?” Swerve nods and begins explaining the rest of the drinks in front of you and how he got his inspiration. You smiled at him as you were swept up in his stories and voice. For the first time since you arrived on the ship, you weren’t so alone and it almost felt like home.


	3. Whirl of a Time

You sat on your bed deep in thought. You had just gotten off shift and finished filing a mountain of paperwork for both Magnus as well as the Earth-Consulate. You were tired but less so from the endless work and more from the dark thoughts plaguing your mind.

You had talked to Swerve and gotten along well. You had been messaging with him back and forth on your padd and had met him a couple times before the bar had opened. But each time, despite him asking you to stay, you excused yourself just before any other bots began filing in. 

You were still very anxious around others. Not that you feared for your life (well, not from most anyway), it was that you knew what you were to them and you didn’t want to impose yourself any more than necessary. Rung said that you weren’t imposing, but he’s your counsellor and friend so you convinced yourself he had to say that, to make you feel better.

Despite withdrawing from most bots around you, outside of work hours, you were still strangely drawn to Whirl. He was infinitely complex and fascinating. Yes, violent and unpredictable, but in the quiet moments of mission briefings and a few late nights he saw him wandering the empty halls, you knew there was more to him than that. You desperately wanted to get to know him better, but honestly you couldn’t figure out where you stood with him.

You stood up and walked over to a mirror in the corner of your hab.

“Okay, it’s not that complicated. You introduce yourself, he either accepts the greeting, ignores you entirely, or...hates you because you disrupted his evening.” You groan and stomp back over to your bed and flop onto your back, staring at the grey ceiling.

“Ugh, what if he hates organics?! Or humans specifically?! Then I’d really be bothering him and who knows what that could cause! I mean, he’s never really acted like that before, but we also haven’t interacted one-on-one much. But…” you pause and sit up, “he’s not really one to judge based on who/what you are...I’m sure he’s used to being judged just by how he looks.”

You frown, recalling the information you had discovered on Empurata while you were researching old Cybertron and it’s war. With a final push of determination, you got off your bed and headed for Swerve’s bar on your new hover scooter.

You were much faster moving about the ship ever since Magnus had commissioned Brainstorm to create an easier mode of transportation for you. You had suspected he asked for it due to the couple times you had been late for meetings, but whatever the intention you were grateful to have it.

Unfortunately, the one issue that came with getting places faster meant you actually got to the place faster, meaning less time to solidify a plan in your head. You were already outside the doors as you realized you had no idea how to even approach Whirl. You began panicking. Again.

_ Oh god, I can’t just walk up to him and say “Hey Whirl, I think you’re pretty cool, wanna hang out?” That’d make me a total freak! _

A loud burst of laughter could be heard from inside the bar, Whirl’s tell-tale synthesized laugh bouncing in your ears. Everyone sounded like they were enjoying themselves and you didn’t want to ruin that. Maybe, instead, you could just sneak inside and say a quick hello to Swerve, observe Whirl from a distance and then see where it goes from there.

With a steadying breath you stepped into the bar and were immediately overwhelmed by the sights and sounds. It was a bar, of course it was going to be loud. But being the only human on a ship full of Cybertronians, who were all enjoying each other's company and shared experiences, you definitely felt smaller than ever before; like a parasite infesting the evening atmosphere.

You first noticed Swerve, diligently working the bar and talking to a bot you believe was named Skids. Relaxing slightly and the sight of your friend, you stepped further into the bar. Your eyes scanning the bar for any other familiar mechs.

Rodimus was talking loudly to a small group of mechs, no doubt bragging about one of his adventures. You say Brainstorm sitting at the far end of the bar counter talking with another mech who you couldn’t exactly remember the name of, though you believed him to be Brainstorm’s lab partner. 

You were able to observe everyone as a rather silent observer, no one really paying you any attention, which was fine by you. As you continued to look around the bar you caught the gaze of the bot you were searching for. His singular yellow optic piercing through you. You felt paralyzed by his gaze. You could feel the anxiety and insecurity from before spreading through your limbs again.

Not breaking eye contact, you gave Whirl a timid wave with a wobbly smile, hoping to ease any tension or ill-will he felt towards you, but his optic only narrowed, almost conveying a frown.

_ Shit. Abort.  _ You quickly turned around and exited the bar as fast as you could, retreating to the silence of your habsuite.

You didn’t have another opportunity to cross paths with Whirl until a week later. The Lost Light had been jumping from one chaos to another leaving you with immense amounts of work and stress to work through. Whenever everything got too much, whether it was related to your work or to the thoughts that plagued your mind, you always found solace at the large observation window on the lower decks.

It was the middle of the night cycle so you knew the observation room would be empty and you wouldn’t likely be interrupted by any work calls, barring an emergency. 

The halls were dead quiet, assuming most bots were finally enjoying the peace or getting overcharged at Swerve’s, you were grateful for the silence. But with no distractions, the thoughts you were constantly battling, reared their ugly head. Doubt, loneliness, worthlessness, these were all too familiar at this point.

So deep in thought you didn’t even notice the mech already seated in the room after you clambered off your scooter. You were mere feet away from the window before you became aware of the presence beside you. You turned to face the mech and were greeted by a glowing yellow optic.

You held Whirl’s gaze for a moment, thinking of what to do. He clearly wanted to be alone but you were so tired and needed this moment to yourself just as much.

“Hey.” You said timidly, tiredness leaking through your voice. Whirl didn’t answer, merely narrowed his optic at you, glaring. “Do you mind if I sit here? Don’t worry, I’ll be quiet.”

Whirl, again did not answer you, but he turned his optic back to the view of the stars sailing by the large window, which was answer enough for you. With a deep sigh, you took a seat in front of the large window, your eyes fixated on the vast emptiness of space. You pulled your knees to your chest and wrapped your arms around them, using your knees as a make-shift pillow for your head.

For a long while, neither you nor Whirl made a noise. It was as if neither of you existed, merely spectres observing the passing universe.

You rolled your head to the side, taking a quick glance at Whirl and noticing he was already staring at you. You smiled softly at him.

“Thank you,” you pause, “for letting me sit here.”

You could hear the plating of Whirl’s frame ruffle slightly. “It’s a free ship. You’re allowed to go wherever you want.” 

“I know, still, thank you.”

“It’s n’problem.” He shrugged. “Actually figured you wouldn’t have wanted to stay.” You cock your head to the side in question with a scowl on your face. “You know,” he continued, “since you’re scared o’ me n’all.”

Your eyes widen in surprise before chuckling lightly, causing Whirl to sit back in confusion.

“You don’t scare me, Whirl. Actually I just assumed I’d be bothering  _ you _ .”

“You ain’t scared of me?” His optic narrowed at you again, his winglets fluttering back slightly as he leaned in close to your face, trying to intimidate you. “You should be.”

“That’s what everyone else has told me too, but I think they’re full of shit.” You smirk at him.

He lets out a puff of air through his vents, something you had come to know as a  _ huff _ of exasperation.

“Well, yeah they’re full o’slag but they’re also right. You ain’t know anything ‘bout me or what I’ve done.”

“Actually I do.” Whirl’s optic brightened in surprise. “Ultra Magnus gave me a ton of history on Old Cybertron, the war, and bots that he thought I should be aware of on the Lost Light. So yeah, I don’t know  _ everything _ but I know as much as the rest of the idiots on this ship. I still think they’re full of shit.”

He leaned back giving you more space but continued to glare at you. “Then what the pit was that scaredy-cat little exit you did the other day as Swerve’s when you saw me?!”

“Oh…” You could feel your face heat up in embarrassment. “Promise not to laugh?”

“Absolutely not.” He spat, which caused you to laugh. Whirl seemed to relax slightly at this.

“Well, I’ve actually been wanting to talk with you awhile and I was going to find you at the bar and well I was embarrassed cause I think you’re really cool and interesting and honestly I didn’t want to ruin or disrupt your evening, so I just left.” You rub the back of your neck.

“Pffft.” Whirl scoffed then fell into a cackling fit, falling onto his back and kicking his pedes up in the air. “ _ YOU _ didn’t want to wreck  _ MY  _ evening?! Guess there’s a first for everything.”

You smile brightly at him, admiring the mech beside you.

“You think I’m cool?” He cocked his helm to the side, angling his optic sideways, almost coyly.

“Maybe.” You shrugged.

“Awe you totally think I’m cool! Plus you’d be right! I’m definitely the coolest mech on this scrap heap!” He sat up and faced you, you just smiled back at him and enjoyed the moment before turning your attention back to the large window in front of you.

“So...why are you here anyway?” He asked, now also watching the stars.

You sigh softly. “It’s a good place to get away from things, you know, up here.” You tap the side of your head.

“Yeah, I get that.”

The silence lapsed between you once again. It was nice to just exist beside someone, who although you didn’t know him that well, you knew he understood you better than most probably did.

“Why do you come here?”

“Same as you.” He tapped the side of his helm with a sharp claw. “Plus nobody comes down here so I don’t gotta worry about startin’ nothin’.”

“Yeah.”

“Ugh, talkin’ ‘bout feelin’s is the worst! I hate it.” He huffed and crossed his arms.

“Same, it’s way too serious.” You shake your head as you laugh lightly.

“I say we get the frag outta here, bet you’ve never been to the shootin’ range! Brainstorm’s been building all these new tiny weapons that’ll probably be perfect for your itty-bitty self! Wanna go shoot stuff?” His optic curved up into a half moon, winglets fluttering slightly in excitement.

You laugh loudly. “That’s sounds like a ton of fun, but won’t we get in trouble?”

Whirl sprung to his pedes and hoisted you onto his shoulder in one swift motion. “Pffft, you only get int  _ trouble _ if you get  _ caught _ , which ain’t gonna happen!”

“I like the way you think, Whirl!”

“Frag yeah! Now let’s go borrow some of Stormy’s prototypes!”

You laughed and held on tightly to his shoulder plating as he nearly sprinted down the hall, carrying you across the ship. You were glad that you never approached him in the bar, this ended up being a much better first meeting. One you knew would lead to a lot of chaos but also a lot of laughter and fun, for the both of you, and you couldn’t wait.


End file.
